plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:The Zombies
After a long time of invason, we shood be mor avalabel on this wiki, now that most of us remembr how much ezer it is to surviv online than it is to make invasons. |} |- | |- | For more help and editing advice, please see the community portal. |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact me if you have questions. -- RandomguY (Talk) 21:02, May 14, 2011 |} |} Re: Create An Account? Zomboss, if you don't get online very often, maybe having an account isn't right for you. It does seem, though, that your zombies don't mind you using their account anyway. But that's just my opinion. Zombieman1350 17:09, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :Just make an account. It'll take 5 minutes at most, unless you're really slow, your internet really sucks, or I remembered incorrectly.--RandomguY 22:32, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Your mission Have you eaten any brains yet? I'm sure all of you are hungry. Edgar George Zomboss 01:48, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :Don't do it! You'll die of cholesterol overdose! Oh wait, you'are already dead. You'll die again!--RandomguY 05:59, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Don't worry, we aren't ALWAYS successful. --Dr. Edgar George 06:25, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Reccomendation Between you and me, be renamed into Dr. Zomboss.. 23:40, May 26, 2011 (UTC) We will Attack! Dear Zombies, I'm about to call the S.W.A.T Team. Surrender your brain eating ways. I'm am invading the cemetery. I'm also using the conveyor belt machine. You'll be out-numbered! Tell Zomboss, too. Kernel12 Stop pretending Zombies aren't real, its just a game. ZJ P|T| (PVZCC) 07:08, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Zombies, I want to let you know that I sent a message to Zomplant Jelo about this message, and he sent me an apology message back. He also told me that he wasn't trying to upset anyone by posting it. He sent a similar message to Zomboss, and Zomplant Jelo's apology was for Zomboss as well. I've also let your boss know about this. Zombieman1350 20:29, June 15, 2011 (UTC) "Win" 1-1 While the object of the game is to prevent you from eating brains (which the games considers "losing"), I have found a solution to being able to eat them on 1-1. Plant your two peashooters in the two rightmost lanes. You may lose about two or 3 other zombies trying to eat them, but that's OK, because eating those two plants is the easy part. The second is strictly luck. Occasionally, you can activate the lawn mower before the final wave appears, but that occasion varies from version to version. My DS version will send your final wave before activating the lawn mower, but on my GOTY version, I have been successful in losing the level. Since this is pure luck, I cannot make any guarantees, so keep restarting the level until it works. Zombieman1350 22:33, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey! balrgbalrgbalrg!blagrlarlabglrbagrl? Translation: Hey Hey Hey! How are my zombie comrades?Mr Gargantuar 12:14, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I, Zombie To answer your question, yes, you will need to complete the game. A present will be dropped sometime within the Fog levels, which will contain Puzzle Mode. You will only be able to complete 3 "I, Zombie" levels, and you will need to complete Adventure Mode before you can play the rest. Search for the "I, Zombie" pages for more info about them. K seed co. Come attack me You cowards at ......... Bloom and doom seed co. 12:52, July 17, 2011 (UTC)bloom and doom seed Co. I'm a Plant, but I'm happy to help(though I'm not an Admin) just don't ask me for any blocking, removing deleting etc because I'm not an Admin. If YOU like to be an Admin ask Shadythecat or RandomguY Sun-Shroom2003 13:53, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I'll be your friend I'll be your friend, but I have a favor: can you tell Dr. Edgar George Zomboss TO STOP INVADING OUR HOUSE!!!!!!! I know someone who has tastier Brains than ours. http://pvzcc.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/99.50.133.126 Sun-Shroom2003 02:23, November 21, 2011 (UTC) TELL HIM!!! Okay, so please tell him to STOP INVADING OUR HOUSE!!!!!!!!! Forgot to sign again, I'm so forgetful Sun-Shroom2003 14:44, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Come to my wiki Well, since this is all over, I say we be friends. Don't you agree? P. S. Plez cum to mi wiki. Th lik is her. Translation: Please come to my wiki. The Link is here. http://plantsvszombiescombinations.wikia.com/?redirect=no Sun-Shroom2003 14:58, November 21, 2011 (UTC) We're friends now, right? We're friends now, right? Last one was from me, Sun-Shroom2003. So, I'm not going to be so active because I'm going to Tokyo, Japan. It will be from 28th November-4th December. Sun-Shroom2003 14:50, November 23, 2011 (UTC)